1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transporters with wheels for intra-plant track transport of loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The intra-plant transport of heavy loads, e.g., machines etc., has so far been done by means which are not entirely satisfactory, such as rollers laid down temporarily, or short-term raising and movement by means of levers. Wheels are also available which carry the load quite high, which is unfavorable for many applications.